Ebony and Ivory
by osbornharrys
Summary: Max gets kicked out by a power-hungry Angel, and a mind-controlled Fang. She wakes up in a bed being stared at by three bird-kids; Ebony, Ivory, and Razor, she knows she's better off. What happens when she meets up with The Flock again? T for swearing.
1. Razor

**_Okay, it's my first MR fanfic, so... Give me some CC, okay? :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Summary: "You're kicking me out?" Max stares at the Flock. "Yes, yes we are." Angel sneers. The others nod, except for Fang, who shakes his head. _

* * *

><p><em><em>"Shut up, Ivory." a white girl snaps. "She's awake."

Max groans. "What?"aDark brown eyes withdraw from her face. "Good, you're up. I'm Ebony, this is Razor, and this is Ivory."

Razor looks a lot like Fang, Max notes. But with pale white skin, and eyes identical to Ivory's.

Ebony has the same pale skin as Razor, and a smirk. "We're a flock of bird freaks. Razor's my older brother. Ivory's our adopted sister."

"Max Ride."

"We know." Razor speaks.

"You do?" Max asks in surprise.

"Yep!" Ivory pops the p. "I'm Ivory, and I'm six."

Ebony scowls, raven pitch black raven wings bursting from her back. "Are you staying with us?"

Ivory pierces Max with his eyes. "I'm a mind reader. Are you staying, Max? Or are you flying solo?"

Max is silent.

Ivory smiles brilliantly. "Stay?"

Max smiles. "Aww, sweetie, of course I'll stay."

Razor and Ebony grin. "Let's introduce ourselves properly."

* * *

><p>"Ebony's a mind controller. She can also burn with her eyes. She can also cause blindness."<p>

"Razor can blend into his surroundings. He doesn't talk much, normally."

"I can read minds, and I can push my thoughts into your head." Ivory smiles.

Like that ungrateful brat, Angel.

"But I'm guessing that I'm not ungrateful or a brat, seeing as I'm not power-hungry, or kicked you out." Ivory says.

"Fang kicked you out?" Ebony screeches.

"Ebony, calm down." Razor says quietly.

"Wait a minute. You know Fang?" Max asks them.

Ebony nods. "He was my friend back at the school. And we've kept in contact via blogging."

"Friend, right." Razor snorts.

Ebony rolls her eyes. "Get comfy in that bed, Maxie. You're stuck with us now."

Max grins. "Sweetie, I think that's not so bad."

* * *

><p>"Max?" Ivory's tiny voice whispers. "Can I sleep with you?"<p>

"Sure, kiddo. You'll be my baby."

From that moment, Max knew that she'd be better off.

"Ebony?" Max grins.

"Yeah?"

"How do you think I should ask Razor out?"


	2. Blogging

**_I may have forgotten to mention the time skip… :")_**

**_Okay, here's the next chapter! :D_**

* * *

><p><p>

**EBONY**

So Max wants to ask Razor out…

"It's too fast, Max. I'm guessing this is your way of trying to get over Fang." I say.

I know it's true.

But on the other hand...

_I have **got **to tell Fang about this! _

Yes, I know Fang, I said that before.

Max glares at moi. "Eb, not helping."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not helping you, Max."

She growls in frustration. "Ebony!"

I sigh.

I _hate _it when Razor gets a new girlfriend. It's like if Ivory ditched me at the School.

_Every _bloody time he gets a girlfriend, he forgets me, and ditches and hates me a lot, since most of his girlfriends hate his snarky sister. Of course, he'd rather believe his girlfriend than me.

"Eb?"

I glare at her with a burning fury. "I _said_, I am not helping you, Max."

I can feel my wings itching to burst out from my back, as they usually do when I am pissed.

"I'm your flock's leader, Ebony. And I'd beat you if we got into a fight."

"Who was leader before you?" I hiss, then fly away.

I hate people who just assume that they can just ask Razor out.

I hate when people assume things in general.

I'm not some weak white kid. I'm good at street fighting, seeing as I'm still alive.

_Ebony?_ Ivory's voice speaks in my mind. _What's wrong?_

_Looks like Razor has another girlfriend coming up. _I say angrily.

Her six year old voice sounds in my mind again. _Eb, trust Max, okay? It won't turn out like Iana._

I scowl. _Get out of my head, Ivory._

She sighs. _Ebony…_

I fly even further away.

I whip out my phone, and start typing on my blog.

_Ugh, Max is gonna ask Razor out. _

I hit enter.

_1 comment. _

_Fang: WHAT?_

I smile.

_Fang: Seriously, Bony?_

I roll my eyes.

_Yes, Fang, seriously. _I smile, internally laughing.

_Where are you? _He asks.

I roll my eyes. _I'll tell you in a year or two, Fang._

_EBONY… _

_I'm against it as much as you. _

"This is a waste of time," I mutter, then call him.

"Seriously, Ebony. Where are you?" he asks.

"I need you to wait a year, okay?" I ask him gently.

A pause.

"Fang!" I snap.

"Eb, I'll come alone."

"No. Fine, two months." I say.

"Deal."

"I'll text you."

I hang up.

I fly back to the crew, drafting my next blog entry in my head.

_Ugh, Fang is being so stupid. Karachi and Jack, I miss you guys bad. Fang would NEVER be this stupid if Karachi was here to yell at him and Jack was here to throw his water bombs at him. He wants to talk to Max NOW. Damn, give the girl some space! As much as I dislike her at the moment, I don't really want a depressed Maximum Ride. _

_Dyl needs to get a blog, and a cellphone. That guy hasn't talked to me in a while. He was a cool guy back in the School, but I'm guessing that Max made him a mushy piece of shit on the sidewalk, if Fang wasn't exaggerating on his blog. Fang never exaggerates._

_I guess I'll have to accept that Max will get together with Razor. _

_Not. I will make Fang get back with Max, even if I have to slice his wings off! I dislike this._

_Actually, Max treated me like a child. I've been taking care of my crew longer than you have your flock. So, I don't think you're all that. _

_PEACE._

_-E_

I type this all onto my laptop in my room. I hit enter, then watch the comments fly in. My top commenter, Skraaya, as I've nicknamed her, and some newbie who I'll call Jukboxx comment.

I don't know why those are the nicknames, but I was hyper off chocolate when I thought of nicknames for my anon commenters.

_Jukboxx: E, you have to stop controlling Razor's life._

_Skraaya: Jukboxx, you're obviously new, so I'll cut you some slack. I'm with E here, have you read about Iana?_

_Jukboxx: Still. She has no right to do that. She's a selfish manipulative freak._

I scowl, then comment.

_Jukboxx, you keep staying on a blog you hate. Who's the freak? If you don't like me, get off my blog. Did you even READ any other entry? –E_

Seriously, if you read my blog, Fang's, and Karachi's, plus our joint blog, it's so obvious that Fang likes Max a lot. It's also painstakingly obvious that Karachi and Razor are meant for each other. Ew, I sound so girly.

I hear footsteps outside my room.

"Ebony?"

That's Max.

"Ebbie?"

Ivory.

"Bones?"

Razor.

"Ebooooooo!"

Oh my God.

"Jack?"**_  
><em>**


End file.
